Nienawidzę lekarzy
by Sujishi
Summary: AU. W sumie nie wiem jak to opisać. Nazwijmy to marudzeniem na służbę zdrowia. Oczywiście, z drobnymi wyjątkami...


Nienawidzę lekarzy.

Najpierw każą mi czekać kilka godzin na głupie USG. Mają gdzieś, że ja siedzę na tym jebanym krześle i zwijam się z bólu, a sala jest wolna. Nie, bo po co... Lepiej najpierw zająć się papierkami, żeby ZUS się, broń Boże, nie przyczepił... Kto by pomyślał, że mają tyle pilniejszych rzeczy od jednego cierpiącego pacjenta o godzinie PIĄTEJ RANO.

W końcu zdecydowali, że łaskawie pozwolą mi wejść na salę. Nic specjalnego. Mała, biała, z tym przyprawiającym o ból głowy zapachem środków odkażających. Jarzeniówki kłują w oczy, a ciasno ustawione meble i zasłony przyprawiają człowieka o klaustrofobię.

Posmarowali mi brzuch jakąś obrzydliwą mazią. Jakaś pielęgniarka, wytłumaczyła mi, że to ułatwi przejście promieni rentgenowskich. Kobieta zapewne powinna być opisana jako „miła pielęgniarka" czy coś w tym guście. Cóż... Spróbujcie pomyśleć o czymkolwiek miłym, po kilku godzinach przesiedzianych w poczekalni, bladym świtem, gdy macie wrażeni, że coś od środka wypala wam wnętrzności, wtedy pogadamy.

Po kolejnych godzinach, a może tym razem to były jednak minuty?, czekania dostałam diagnozę: wyrostek do usunięcia. Cudownie! Nie mogli tak od razu?

Przyznaję, z moją żałosną naiwnością spodziewałam się, że zrobią to od razu, albo przynajmniej tego samego dnia... Jak to się mówi: „nadzieja matką głupich, ale jak każdą matkę trzeba kochać"...

Usłyszałam krótkie „proszę się zarejestrować". W tym momencie miałam ochotę użyć tego krzesła do czegoś innego niż tylko do siedzenia...

Posłuchałam polecenia i jak każdy przeciętny, bezbronny pacjent w bólach podeszłam do okienka. Do wizerunku przeciętnego urzędu, jakim jest szpital, brakowało już tylko kolejki. Na szczęście większość normalnych ludzi woli spać o tak pojebanie wczesnej godzinie.

W końcu udało mi się dostać skierowanie do szpitala. Zgadnijcie na kiedy? Na przyszły miesiąc. Bo moja choroba „nie jest zbyt niebezpieczna, a jest dużo poważniejszych przypadków". Zapewne, gdybym leczyła się prywatnie, to potraktowaliby to jako najwyższy możliwy poziom zagrożenia i od razu wzięliby mnie na operacyjną. A tak przecież i tak dostaną kasę, więc co za różnica, czy mi pomogą, czy nie...

Nic nie udało mi się zyskać, wykłócając się, więc wróciłam do domu. Oczywiście, karetka, która mnie tu przywiozła, odmówiła pomocy z powrotem. Tak więc ruszyłam przez miasto, często potykając się z powodu słabego oświetlenia lub klnąc na czym świat stoi z bólu i wściekłości. Z oczywistych powodów pozwolę sobie tego nie zacytować...

W końcu udało mi się dotrzeć do mojego mieszkania. Na moim piętrze jak zawsze przepaliła się żarówka, więc odpowiedniego klucza szukam po omacku. Bliska wybuchu zatrzaskuję za sobą drzwi i, niemal płacząc, wrzeszczę na całe gardło, nie przejmując się, czy obudzę sąsiadów:

-Nienawidzę lekarzy!

Dopiero gdy echo tego okrzyku zdążyło przebrzmieć, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedziałam. I jak to może być odebrane przez mojego współlokatora.

Widzę, jak wychodzi zaspany ze swojej sypialni. Nie wygląda na zdenerwowanego, raczej na zmartwionego. Czarne włosy układają się w jedną stronę, zapewne od poduszki. Spodnie w ciapki, które przed chwilą musiał w pośpiechu założyć, są lekko przekręcone. Na żółtym podkoszulku ma czarny wzór, którego znaczenia nigdy się nie dowiedziałam. Złote kolczyki kołyszą się wesoło w jego uszach. Tatuaże na rękach zdają się poruszać w półmroku korytarza.

-Co się stało? - pyta, a całe zaspanie w jednej chwili wyparowuje, na widok mojej twarzy. Podchodzi i obejmuje mnie ramionami. Nie cierpię być słaba, naprawdę, ale w tym momencie chcę tylko wtulić twarz w jego ciepłą pierś i wyżalić mu się z wszystkiego.

-Nienawidzę ich... - zaczynam powoli opowiadać mu, co zdarzyło się tego dnia. Nawet nie wiem kiedy znajdujemy się na kanapie, a ja dostaję do ręki kubek z herbatą.

-Chcesz, żebym ja to zrobił? - pyta, gdy kończę mu opowiadać swoją historię. Patrzę na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale zaraz przypominam sobie, że jest przecież lekarzem. I to nie byle jakim! Pewnie potrafiłby przeprowadzić tą operację na moim łóżku, nie wywołując przy tym żadnego bólu i nie plamiąc pościeli nawet jedną plamką krwi.

Kiwam głową i ponownie się w niego wtulam, wzdychając przy tym. Już wiem, że nie muszę się martwić.

Nienawidzę lekarzy, ale jest jeden wyjątek.

Trafalgar Law jest osobą, którą kocham.

* * *

Cóż... nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co to jest. Wyszło kompletnie inaczej niż chciałam... Wyszło... słodko? Obawiam się, że jest to ostatnie słowo, które powinno przyjść na myśl, kiedy opisuje się moje teksty. Ja uwielbiam krwawe historie, rozbudowane i szczegółowe opisy tortur a nie coś takiego! Co mi podsuwa pewien pomysł na historię Lawa, ale w trochę innej scenerii :3 Nieważne. Z opisem naszej służby zdrowia trochę mogłam przesadzić... Ale tylko troszeczke! W każdym razie, liczę na wasze opinie. Miłego dnia!


End file.
